Kendall's Dating History
Julian Brooks Kendall left her admirer’s hearts broken after she hooked up with Sierra Canyon School classmate Julian in May 2012. . Reports surfaced that Kendall had dumped the University of Nevada football player after friends confirmed Kendall’s biggest fear, he’s a cheater. “He would disappear for days and not answer Kendall’s text messages,” sources told Star magazine. Kendall reportedly couldn’t handle the rumors any longer and decided to end their relationship. The cheating rumors got to be too much, though, and Kendall “couldn’t live with the doubt,” the source alleges. Harry Styles Kendall Jenner and Harry Styles were spotted going on a dinner date together in West Hollywood on Wednesday, Nov. 20. The reality star, 18, and One Direction singer, 19, were photographed leaving Craig's restaurant in the same car. Kim Kardashian's younger sister recently denied rumors was dating 21-year-old rapper Young Jinsu on Twitter last month. "Enough with the rumors!" Jenner tweeted on Oct. 17. "I'm single, people." Styles admitted to British GQ that having a public relationship can be challenging. "I don't want to be one of those people that complains about the rumors. I never like it when a celebrity goes on Twitter and says, 'This isn't true!' It is what it is; I tend not to do that," he explained. "The only time it gets really annoying is that if you get into a relationship and you get into a place where you really like someone and then things are being written in the papers that affect them and how they see you. Then it can get annoying." December 21, 2013 Harry Styles had better watch out, because Kendall Jenner just might break his heart. That's according to Kendall's older half-brother Brody, anyway. The duo share Bruce Jenner as dad. While Styles has something of a reputation as a heartbreaker after his split from Taylor Swift, Brody says the English teen hunk has never seen the likes of Kendall, who turned 18 last month. 'I hate to tell you this, but Kendall will be doing the heartbreaking,” he tells Confidenti@l. 'I'm sure she's having a fun time with him. She has a very level head, great head on her shoulders. But they are both so young.” The couple have been spotted jetting to see each other for dates in Los Angeles, New York and most recently London. Brody, who has resurfaced as a reality star on 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians” after stints on 'Laguna Beach” and 'The Hills,” hasn't gotten to know Styles yet, but the 19-year-old One Direction singer seems to have the green light from Kendall's 30-year-old bro.It sounds like a match made in heaven,” says Brody. 'That's what it sounds like, but I've never met him.” It also sounds like dad Bruce likes Styles' style. 'My dad told me that Harry Styles plays golf, so that's cool,” says Brody. Brody thinks Kendall is simply enjoying dating in her teen years and isn't too serious about anyone yet. 'She is at that age where dating is a lot of fun,” he said. He'll have his chance to meet someone new when he hosts an early New Year's bash at Ghostbar at the Palms Resort in Las Vegas on Dec. 29. 'Relatively speaking, it's pretty easy money ... go to a place with your friends, meet people, see girls, and make some money at it,” he says of the upcoming gig. But don't expect Brody to behave like he's young and naive. 'These girls are crazy, though, man. The ones that come out to your appearances to see you ' are the ones you have to watch out for,” he notes. 1st Sighting 2014 January 3, 2013 The two were spotted at a Snowboard Shop in Mammoth Lakes, Calif. Spotted together taking pics with Fan Thursday January 2, 2014. January 17,2014 The new couple was seen cuddling - their first "PDA" at the Eagles concert at The Forum In Inglewood Ca January 17, 2014 Ashton Irwin (Rumor) Rumored On July 2014 Justin Bieber (Rumor) Kendall Jenner and Justin Bieber have been friends since the year 2010. But ever since the year 2015 came along, it was rumored that they were involved in some type of romantic relationship. Or that they are simply "friends with benefits". Lewis Hamilton (Rumor) Rumored Started May 2015 Kendall Is Currently Single